Bloody Rose
by nanookypoo
Summary: Okay this a CharXOC thing, deal with it. I really like the way this story came out and flame all you want for the whole vampire thing, but I think I run well with it. And it makes more sense in the story


"_Fuck off Hidan! You're such a stupid bastard!" I screamed at him as loud as I could the entire Akatsuki could hear me no doubt. I stomped off he grabbed my arm to stop me._

"_Don't leave me." He leaned in to kiss me._

"Kyuu-chan! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" That was however, not part of my wonderful dream.

"I'm coming Tobi. Hold on, baby boy." I said as I threw the covers off me and quickly changed my pants and shirt.

I threw my black hair that brushed my waist up into a pony tail, careful to leave some down so it covered my, as I called it, bad eye. My other eye was an electric blue, but one eye was deep purple and my best weapon.

I walked out and Tobi instantly wrapped his arms around my waist, I was awfully tall for my age of nineteen and he was about a foot shorter then me, but he was short for his age too.

I patted the top of his head as we walked to the kitchen of the Akatsuki headquarters together.

I had kind of adopted Tobi since I had been in the Akatsuki; I was the only one who knew that he was actually Obito Uchiha. Not even Pein knew his secret.

"Good morning." Deidara smiled at me as he handed me a buttered bagel.

"Thanks Dei-kun." I said as I took it and sat at the table.

Tobi had let go to get himself some orange juice.

Most people when they think of the Akatsuki headquarters don't think of it like this, but it's just like this, most of the time.

"Kyuusho—"

"Pein, if you call me by my full name one more time I'll rip your head off and feed the pieces to your little clone things. Then kill them all too. And I'll take the honor of drinking your blood." I was holding him by his collar and I parted my lips slightly to lick my fangs.

I was from a far off village. My headband read cloud, but I hadn't been born there. I was from a small village just north of there. Everyone in that village had been killed long ago, I was a lone survivor.

The only vampire ninja left on the earth.

"S-sorry, Kyuu." Pein stuttered. I frightened him, I scared everyone.

I let him go and sat back down at the table. Tobi had downed his orange juice and Deidara was eating a bagel as he watched me and Pein.

"Good morn—"Hidan stopped "Well… my morning just turned into a piece of shit. I had a dream that you died! I thought it was real, but…well… FUCK!"

I glared at him, "I wish you were dead too you mother fucking shit-headed bastard of a Jashenist." I smiled.

"Stop fighting with her. My money looses value when exposed to bad vibes." Kakazu said as he walked in.

Itachi moped in, he was the worst in the mornings.

"Ita-sama…" I began.

He turned on me and glared, I smiled. He smirked back, he always tried to scare me and when I showed I wasn't scared he liked me more. Itachi had become a good friend to me, but at least he wasn't like Deidara who seemed to have a slight crush on me.

"Yes, Kyuu?" He leaned on the counter and drank the orange juice that Hidan had just poured himself.

"YOU FUCKING SHIT-HEAD! I WAS GOING TO DRINK THAT!!!!!!!!" Hidan yelled at Itachi.

Itachi looked at him then the empty cup; he spit what he had put in his mouth back in the cup. "There you go." He smiled as he handed Hidan back the cup.

"YOU LITTLE—"

"HIDAN I AM TRYING TO TALK TO ITACHI AND IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP RIGHT NOW I WILL TAKE YOUR HEAD, DISCONNECT IT FROM YOUR BODY THEN BURY IT IN THE GROUND AND HAVE AN ANIMAL SHIT IN YOUR FUCKING GOD DAMNED MOUTH! SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP BEFORE I MAKE YOU REGRET THE FACT THAT YOUR ASS IS IMMORTAL!!!!!" I screamed at him.

Hidan mumbled something, but poured out his glass and sat down.

"You were saying?" Itachi smiled at me slyly.

I thought for a moment, "Well… fuck! That damned Jashenist made me forget."

I turned away and sat back down.

"I didn't make you forget shit. It's your fault you have the memory of a goldfish…" Hidan mumbled into his new glass of water.

"What was that?" I asked as I glared at him.

"You heard me!" He glared back.

"No, I don't think I did!" I bared my fangs, it was a habit. I was standing up and had my hands slammed down on the table top.

"I SAID THAT YOUR MEMORY WORKS WORTH SHIT!" Hidan also stood up and slammed his hands down.

"Bad vibes…" Kakuzu mumbled as he held his money to his nose as if to sniff it.

"What a peaceful morning…" Sasori grumbled as he walked into the kitchen. He was never much of a morning person.

I felt myself getting dragged toward him, "WHAT THE HELL?! 'AY BOY!!! I WAS FIGHTING WITH HIDAN!!!" I screamed as I kicked my feet, but the damned chakra strings were to strong.

"And I'm making you two stop." Sasori told me. I crossed my arms and finally allowed him to drag me back to his room.

As soon as I heard the door shut I prepared to be let go and head back to my own room, but I was thrown onto the bed with rough force.

"Holy crap!" I screeched and hit my head on his stupid headrest. "What are you doing?!" I glared at Sasori smirking as he stood in front of his door.

"Kyuu, you know I've always found you… attractive." He walked over and stood at the end of his bed.

"Rape." I stared at him, unmoving.

He made a face to show his unhappiness at my comment, "Now, now what makes you think that way?"

"Well you're controlling me with charka strings, you _threw _me onto your bed and now you stand there smirking and frankly, it's really creepy." I said with a smile.

"So that means I'm going to _rape_ you?"

"Yep."

He kneeled now on the end of the bed.

"Molestation."

"Oh come_ on_, Kyuu-chama!" Sasori protested.

I rolled my eyes, "Well Sasori-no danna one would think so. Likewise it's best to let me leave now because who knows when the other Akatsuki members will be here to investigate." I raised me eyebrows at him and smirked.

He glared more.

"SASORI!!!" Deidara burst threw the door. He looked mad, _very _mad. "Leave Kyuu-chan alone." He glared.

"Hate to say I told you so… Okay—that's a lie." I smiled as I stood up and left the room.

I grabbed Deidara by the wrist and slammed him against the wall. His face was bright red as his light blue eyes stared into my neon blue one.

"Thanks for rescuing me, Dei-kun." I smiled sweetly and dropped a light kiss on his lips, meaning nothing to me, but everything to him. He would've crashed to the ground, but I was sure to catch him.

He was still shocked from the kiss so I left him sitting safely on the ground.

I walked back to my room and was soon sleeping soundly in my bed although it was only eleven AM.

"She's so…so…" Hidan said from the darkest corner of Kyuu's room. He slowly walked forward pulling his body from the shadows embrace.

He kneeled by her head. His purple eyes showed hurt, she was mad at him because he had yelled at her.

"Lord Jashin, why can I not touch her? Loving her is my life…"His hand hovered above her face, could he lower it? Touch her smooth, white skin just once?

She moved and her eyes fluttered open.

"Huh?" I shot up in bed.

"I could've sworn I heard someone…" I rubbed my eyes and looked around. My room was just as black as I'd left it.

I lifted the clock on my side table and held it up to my face, "One AM. That is just the dandiest thing ever. I slept all day… again." With another yawn I laid back down to sleep again.

Hidan crawled out from under Kyuu's bed slowly.

"Goodnight, my love." He whispered as he blew her sleeping figure a quick kiss then he left the room as quietly as he'd entered.

"Checking up on Kyuu-chan again, eh Hidan?"

Hidan didn't turn around at the voice; he already knew who it was, "Yes. I-I've got to Kakazu, please don't tell." He whispered.

"Of course." Kakazu answered his friend.

The next morning I woke up to Tobi jumping on the end of my bed, "Nii-chan!! Wake up!!! We've got a mission!!!" He was saying.

"Huh?" I asked and sat up rubbing my eyes.

"Leader-sama says to see him so he can explain it to you!" Tobi said with his normal little boy gleefulness.

I nodded, "Thanks, honey." I said as I walked past him patting his head gently before exiting and heading towards Pein's office.

"Tobi said you wanted me?" I asked walking in and leaning on the frame of the door.

"Yes, come in." He said and gestured to the chair in front of his desk. Why or how he afforded a desk, because we weren't funded, I haven't the slightest.

"You're immortal correct Kyuu?" He asked me.

I raised an eyebrow at him and sprawled myself out in the chair so I was comfortable, "Yeah. Point?"

I heard Pein sigh then, he spoke very quickly, "I'm sending you and Hidan on a mission together please don't kill me." But I caught every word.

Every.

Single.

Word.

Pein shrunk back a little in his chair as if afraid I would explode and rip him to shreds, which I might have but I was tired and too lazy.

"Alright, I'll go with the little masochistic bastard on a mission." I told him as I stood up from the chair.

Pein nodded and I left the room grabbing Hidan by the collar and dragging him along with me as I left.

"What the fuck?!" He screamed as I dragged him along.

"We have a mission. Come on you masochistic bastard." I said, my voice a monotone, like usual.

"HEY!" Hidan pulled free of my grip and took off with me into the woods.


End file.
